


Lost Hope

by stella_7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Life Isn’t Fair, Oikawa loves reader, One Shot, Reader loves Oikawa, you two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_7/pseuds/stella_7
Summary: There was nothing you didn’t support Tooru Oikawa in, after all, he was your all. So why? What was his reasoning for being so...distant? You were Tooru’s everything at one point, and you’ve done everything in your power to treat him properly, so why?///in which the world wasn’t ready for you two.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Lost Hope

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic! i kinda enjoyed writing it even though it was all over the place T^T  
> It was written first on my tumblr!! (oikawasbestgirl)

Days. It’s been days since you’ve last spoken or seen your loving boyfriend. You always seem to miss each other. Either you’re at work or he’s off, god knows where. Every painful second that past, you pondered on your insecurities. Not sure where your relationship with the brown haired boy landed in his views.

“Tooru?” you had asked as you walked into your shared apartment with Oikawa. It was odd to see the normally dark apartment, lit with lights and to see your normally witty and charming boyfriend sitting at the couch. However, it was off. Tooru wasn’t looking at you - those fiery eyes that held such softness and love for you, were still. Almost unreadable. The thickness of the room had spoken for itself, there was one thing that had popped into your mind at the second, and as you saw Tooru’s eyes gloss over as he began to speak, you immediately held a hand up to stop him. 

If he had began to talk, you knew your heart wouldn’t be able to take it. You knew it was coming - it was inevitable. You two were almost strangers at this point. This apartment you both once shared, the loving and warm apartment, was not like a single home to you both. You knew it. He knew it. Tooru kept his eyes on you as you awkwardly shifted. You couldn’t keep this up, you knew you had to let him talk. You knew you both needed this. 

“Y/n...” He started off once you had out your hand down, your now trembling hand.   
“It has to happen. You know it has to happen. We haven’t seen each other in weeks! We barely have time to ourselves, let alone each other.” You knew he was correct, you knew it was all true. Why couldn’t you look him in the eyes right now?

“You know I still love you.” You do know. It wasn’t that you weren’t in love with one another - it was simply because, it wasn’t time for you guys. It wasn’t the right time. In one life, you guys will have each other, forever. Or even, a few years from now. This point of time couldn’t handle Tooru Oikawa and Y/n L/n. 

“I know, Tooru.” You manage to slip out, for the first time in forever.   
“Are we really..over?” You know you hadn’t given him the chance to officially say it - but there’s no denying that, that’s where this conversation is going. You keep whispering that it’s okay. You keep saying it’s okay, that you love each other. But why do you need to convince yourself? 

Your glossy eyes managed to make their way up to meet with his equally glossy ones, the look in his eyes was more than enough to confirm your question. 

“Tooru. Say it. Please, don’t just look at me like that. I need to hear you say it.” You knew it was possibly selfish of yourself to ask. You needed to hear those painful words leave his mouth, because if they didn’t, there’s no way you were leaving this apartment. 

“Y/n...” he sighed, his voice was already on the verge of breaking. The waver in it was more than enough for your heart to crack. But it was nothing compared to the words that left his mouth next, 

“We’re done.”


End file.
